Pokémon: Gone And Back Again
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Um...Read and find out... R


Pokémon:  
Gone and Back Again  
  
Ages:  
Ash: 12  
Misty: 12  
Gary: 14  
Brock: 17  
Tracey: 16  
Jesse: 20  
James: 20  
Katrina: 23  
Jenny: 21  
Joy: 21  
Giovanni: 29  
Mrs. Ketchum: 30 (She had Ash at 18)  
  
Chapter 1 'Starting it off'  
  
"Well, I guess this bridge is the only way across…" Misty said looking down into the deep canyon. "You afraid Mist?" Ash asked as he started walking across. "NO!" Misty yelled started walking towards him. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed. The board broke and Misty fell towards her doom. "MISTY!" Ash yelled. He threw his bag to Brock and dove over the side of the bridge. He caught up with Misty in mid-air and caught her. They plunged into the water but the impact separated them. Misty had hit headfirst and she was knocked unconscious. Ash spit out some water and dove under searching for Misty. He found her and grabbed her in his arms, bringing her to the shore. Ash put his head to her chest. "She's not breathing…" Ash said as he put his hands against her chest. He pushed 3 times on her chest and then breathed into her mouth. "Come on…" Ash cried, "Don't die on me." "Ek…Erk…" Misty choked. Ash stood back as she spit up water. "Ash?" Misty said weakly. "Yeah…" Ash said. "Oh my god…Ash!" Misty cried, "Your leg!" Ash looked down to see his leg gushing with blood. He hadn't noticed it because he was so concerned with Misty. A very large puddle of blood was underneath it. "Oh…crap…" Ash said as he fainted.  
  
Later that day…  
  
"Oh doctor, is he going to be okay?" Misty asked. "He'll be fine, he'll just need to use crutches for a little while." the doctor said. Misty made a cross and silently thanked God that Ash was alright. She slowly walked to Ash's room. That was after she stopped at the gift shop and bought some tiger lilies. Misty opened the door to his room and walked in. "Hey…Anyone home?" she asked. Ash turned his head to her from the window which had a view of the ocean. "Hey Misty…" Ash said as he moved over to her with his crutches. "I got these for you…" Misty said handing Ash the bouquet of tiger lilies, "I'm glad you're okay." "I don't care, as long as you were alright." Ash said as he kissed her on the lips. She turned red and nearly fainted.  
  
Chapter 2 'Team Rocket!'  
  
1 year later  
  
"Happy birthday Misty!" Ash said, "Here's your gift." "Where?" Misty said only seeing a blue tarp. She pulled the tarp off revealing a brand new 20 speed. Misty ran to Ash and grabbed him and kissed him. FLASH! "What the…" Ash said, "I'm going to have to kill you…" Brock stood there holding a camera. "What could I do?" Brock asked, "It was a Kodak moment!" "Oh…Yes it was…" Jessy and James said as they crashed through the window.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessy!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
"Oh shove it." Ash said as Pikachu used a thunderbolt sending them flying. Ash went back to hugging Misty. "Quit with the mushy stuff now!" Pikachu said, "I must be going crazy, I thought Ash actually just said something intelligent…" "I must be going nuts, I thought I just heard a mouse talk!" Ash said. "Not nuts, pecan actually…" Brock said as he and the group started laughing. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" a voice said. He turned to see a kid standing there. "I'm from Team Rocket, well…formerly…" The guy said, "Run…Giovanni's daughter has sent all of her people after you, around 100 Team Rocket members…They'll do anything to get what they want." The guy threw something to the ground and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, he was gone…Along with Brock. "Brock, Brock, where are you?" Misty yelled as she, Ash, and Pikachu ran across town looking for him. "WHAT'S THAT?" Pikachu cried. He pointed to something on the ground. "Blood…" Ash said, "A trail of blood, leading from where we were…to that arcade…" They ran to the arcade. The burst through the doors and everyone turned their heads to them. Ash spun around looking for him…A pair of feet being dragged! Ash ran around the corner and watched just as a secret passage closed. "I can't find out how to open it…" he said. "Stand back…" Pikachu said, "Pikachu!" He used a thunderbolt and the wall blew open. The electricity also somehow glitched all the arcade games so everyone now had 100 of everything… "HEY!" all the people yelled, "THANKS!" We ran down the passage way. "So…" a voice said, "You're here." They spun around to see a chair turned away from them with a blond girl in it. She turned around and faced them. "Well, nice to see you Ash, Misty…" the girl said, "I must say it took you long enough…" "WHO ARE YOU?" Ash demanded. "I…" the girl said stepping out of the shadows, "Am Katrina Giovanni. Daughter of Antonio Giovanni, the on you put in prison, remember?" "Where's Brock?" Misty yelled at her. "Brock…" Katrina said, "Is safely in my possession, if you do anything bad, he won't be safe anymore, and that would be a tragedy…" She pressed a button and a cage fell around them. Two cots were inside it…That was all.   
  
One Month Later  
  
Ash and Misty were both starving and cold. They had been kept in the cage being fed bread and water once every other day. They had been forced to do tedious labor for Katrina and the Rocket foundation. Ash the worst. She had actually taken a whip and lashed him across the back. A large scar was upon where it fell. "Ash!" Misty cried as he was thrown into the cage. He was all dirty and all bruised up. "I can't take much more of this Misty, we have to get out of here…" Ash said weakly. "Be strong Ash, hold on, I know we'll make it out of here!" Misty said as she stroked Ash's hair. You see, Ash had been treated worse than Misty, bread and water once every 3 days, because he was the one who sent Giovanni to prison. Misty had been fortunate. "Meowth, pssst!" Meowth said, "Over here!" Misty and Ash crawled over to where he was. "Here…" Meowth said, "Take this, it's the key, I don't like you two but lets consider our debt repaid for when you saved our life!" "Thanks Meowth!" Misty said scratching him behind the ear. Meowth purred then ran off with Jesse and James. Around 2:00 a.m., Ash and Misty escaped from the hideout. "I can't walk any farther…Ash…" Misty said tiredly. She collapsed to the ground. Ash though more tired, picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the town. "What's that?" Ash asked. He walked towards it. Suddenly he lost his foot hold and realized why he had lost it. He was falling off a cliff! He had Pokémon but they were to weak to do anything. Ash grabbed onto a ledge still holding Misty in one arm. "AUGGGHHH!" he cried as he felt his shoulder pop out of socket. He pushed Misty onto the ledge. Suddenly his fingers slipped and he fell to the ground below. Misty slightly awake saw as Ash, the one she loved fell to his doom, and she could do nothing.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Misty had recovered and slowly made her way down the cliff. She walked to where she had seen Ash fall. His body lay there, limp, no movement. "Oh god…Ash!" she cried running to him. He slowly opened his eyes. "He…Hey…Mist…" Ash said weakly, "You…o…okay?" "I'm fine Ash!" Misty said, "I need to get you to a doctor!" Misty saw a figure walking towards them, soon it started running. It was Tracey! "Oh my god…What happened??" he cried. "Ash…he fell down from the cliff…" she said. "I have my Porsche not to far from here, let's get him to it!" Tracey said. They picked him up and carried him to the Porsche. Tracey jumped over the door and stepped on the gas.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"Jenny!" Ash yelled as he flung open the doors of the police station, "I need a pistol and back-up! I found one of Team Rocket's lairs!" "You stay out of this!" Jenny said, "This is police business!" Ash grabbed Jenny by the collar and all the guns pointed at him. "Listen, my friend is down there and I am going with! I spent over a month down there as a prisoner so I know more about this!" Ash said.  
  
"Lower your weapons."  
  
Ash dropped Jenny and said, "Lets get this going."  
  
1 Year Later  
  
They had stopped Team Rocket and arrested Katrina. Though, unfortunately, Brock wasn't found. "Ash…" Misty said, "I hate to say this but I think we should give up." "Brock was like a brother to me…" Ash said, "I CAN'T give up!" "I know Ash, but…" Misty said, "Face it, he's…gone…"  
  
2 Nights Later  
  
"Right foot yellow!" Pikachu said. Ash move his right foot to yellow. Misty was practically in Ash's face. "Tracey!" Misty yelled, "Get your ass outta my face!" "Left hand green!" Pikachu yelled. Tracey moved. "There happy?" he asked. "NO!" Ash yelled, "Now it's in my face!" Suddenly the phone rang and the group fell upon each other. Ash picked the phone up. "Meet me at the pier, come along with your friends…" the person said. "Who is this?" Ash demanded. "An old friend…" the person stated simply hanging up.  
  
Who is this mysterious caller? What does he want? What is this all about? Find out next time!  



End file.
